


Feels Like Home

by fromanotherworld



Category: Queen - Fandom, maylor - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Chaos, Brian and Roger are inseparable, Brian is a journalist, Fluff, I am so bad at summaries, I hope, Kinda fast pace, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Poor Roger, Queen - Freeform, What is going on, alien - Freeform, alien!roger, and they fall in love, brian just wants to help, but it’s Cute, but please ignore that, everyone is confused, just read it please I’m begging, possible smut???, so many plotholes, they fall in love so easily help them, trust me it’ll be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromanotherworld/pseuds/fromanotherworld
Summary: Brian is 95% sure that someone has just broken into his house.“Ow!”Okay, Brian is 100% sure that someone has just broken into his house.or;Roger the alien meets Brian the human and adorable chaos and love ensues.





	1. A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here goes my first ever Ao3 work!! I suck so bad at summaries it’s laughable, but I hope you’ll enjoy this nonetheless!!! 
> 
> I’m aware that this first chapter is pretty bad, but I got bad news in the middle of writing it so I kinda threw it together. I hope it makes more sense as the story progresses.

Brian sighed as he listened to the unforgiving wind and rain overtake the atmosphere. He was hoping to actually get a decent nights sleep, but with the thunder and oddly rhythmic lightning, that looked like it was out of the question. 

He outwardly groaned and yanked his blankets up to cover his head. 

It had been a long hard day of writing and editing article after article, reading over countless emails and pages of whatever newspaper he had in his hands at the moment. It was unbelievably draining. 

Don’t get him wrong, he liked his job, but sometimes there were days where he wanted to up and quit and never even think about writing another page ever again. 

When he had finished doing whatever it is he does (sometimes he doesn’t even know what he does for a living), he had very professionally slammed his laptop shut and stormed away from his desk to launch himself onto his bed. 

And now he couldn’t even get some peace and quiet. 

He decided that he doesn’t feel like getting up to get dressed into his pajamas or take a shower. He couldn’t even find the motivation to brush his teeth. What can he say? He’s tired. 

So, there he was, laying on his bed sprawled out like a starfish, in his day clothes, trying his hardest to go to sleep. 

And sleep would have come easy if it weren’t for the obnoxious thunder and rain beating down on his house causing paranoia because... what if the sound of thunder was covering the sound of a window breaking or... what if someone is trying to break in and — 

okay, he is definitely way too tired. Who would be trying to break into his house in this weather? 

Except, that sounded suspiciously like his front door opening and... are those footsteps? 

‘Stop,’ he thought to himself, ‘I’m being rediculous.’

He had just let his eyes flutter shut when sounds of pots and pans clattering from the kitchen sounded throughout his small home. He nearly jumped off the bed in fear. 

His heart was pounding against his rib cage. He sat up against the headboard and clutched his blankets up to his chin. 

Brian is 95% sure that someone has just broken into his house. 

“Ow!” 

Okay, Brian is 100% sure that someone has just broken into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooo chapter 2!! I promise it’ll get better from here (I hope!!) 
> 
> thank you SO much for your feedback on the last chapter. I appreciate every one of you.

Brian had two options here: call the police and hide until they showed up, or investigate. He wracked his brain for any useful thoughts or information on what exactly to do, but he was still so tired and borderline delirious that he came up with nothing. 

He could still hear movement in the kitchen and what sounded like… crying? 

Okay, investigating it is. 

It took every last bit of bravery that Brian had in him to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and stand up. He made a point to grab his baseball bat that he kept under his bed just for situations like this one. He knew it would come in handy some day. 

He made his way out of his bedroom very carefully, sticking close to the walls of the hallway and taking feather-light steps. He stopped just before he rounded the corner to observe his surroundings. The clock on the wall in front of him read 2:45 a.m. The wind and rain continued to howl. Whoever was in his kitchen continued to cry and mutter incoherently to themselves. 

Right, someone was in his kitchen. He clutched the bat as hard as he could and quietly stepped out from behind the wall. 

Directly in front of him stood a person, shorter than himself with shoulder length blond hair. They had on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. They were also barefoot. They stood with their back to Brian, fiddling with something in their hands. Brian’s breathing accelerated. He conjured up the courage to say something, preferably something intimidating that would scare this person off. 

“Excuse me, you have a moment to explain yourself before I call the police.” He spoke with a shaking voice. So much for intimidation. 

The person turned and finally locked eyes with Brian. Okay, so they’re attractive. They had these big blue eyes that made Brian feel almost hypnotized... 

Okay. Focus. They broke into your house. And they’re crying. Brian pulled himself out of his inner idiot dialogue back to the task at hand. The person still hasn’t said anything. 

Brian tried a different approach, “¿hablas Inglés?” No bueno. 

The person, man, turned fully to Brian so that he had a clear view of what the stranger was holding. A pot. One of Brian’s favorite pots, but he wouldn’t admit that he had a favorite in the first place. Brian raised the bat. 

Finally, the stranger spoke. 

“Henpe.” 

Brian definitely did not know that language. He felt completely helpless. How do you deal with an intruder who speaks a language you’ve never heard before? Brian tried again. 

“Okay, I don’t understand you. I don’t know why you’re here. Please leave.” He spoke with the bat still held high. The stranger looked absolutely horrified, and for a second Brian felt bad. He tried to think of a logical explanation, and the only thing he came up with was that this was a person who was on drugs and were so high they were incoherent. 

However, something that Brian had said seemed to spark something in the strangers mind, and the unknown boy cracked a smile and shouted, “Please! Please, please!” 

Brian assumed that was an English word the boy knew. He couldn’t help but notice how cute his smile was. Yes, this person was extremely adorable but they are an intruder and why can’t Brian ever focus on the task at hand? 

Brian cautiously lowered the bat and took a step forward. The boy dropped Brian’s pot, scaring himself with the noise it produced. Then, like it was out of some movie, the boy’s eyes turned from the beautiful blue to a golden yellow in what seemed like a millisecond. Brian had to do a double take. 

“What the fuck?!” Brian exclaimed. He had never known of anything like this. There was no logical explanation for this. He was going crazy, that was it. 

The presumably younger boy burst into tears. The kitchen lights flickered and buzzed. Brian was at a loss. 

“Please don’t cry! Help me to understand! Who are you? Are you human? What’s your name?” Brian asked whatever questions came to his bewildered mind. He never imagined he’d ever have to ask the question “are you human?” to anyone ever, but here he is. He frantically bent down to grab the pot and placed it in the sink.

The boy spoke through sobs, “Name Roger... not from Earth... not h-human... help please.” He cried. Brian was absolutely floored. He had no idea whether or not to actually believe this person. If they even were a person. What person pronounces human as “hooman?” He knows he should call the police and be done with it but... he couldn’t. Something in his nerd brain was keeping him from being a reasonable human and doing the right thing. 

“Okay Roger, I’m Brian. Let’s just calm down and talk, yeah?” He spoke, lifting his hands in surrender and sitting down at the dining room table. He had no idea what to do. Roger’s cried began to die down as he repeated Brian’s name. His eyes were blue once again. 

Roger sat on the floor in front of Brian rather than at the table beside him. Brian decided not to comment on it. 

The pair stared at each other for a long while, neither one speaking. 

Finally Brian asked, “are you an alien?” Roger blinked at him in response. Brian sighed, “speak. please?” 

That seemed to work. “Name Roger. Speak little English. Am from Nargone. Another galaxy. Got left behind. Forgot me. Am scared.” He explained with incorrect pronunciation. So he was an alien! Brian could barely contain his excitement/horror. 

“Okay... that’s a lot to unpack.” Brian began. He wasn’t sure what to say. “How do we get you back?” 

“Don’t want back.” Roger cried. Brian felt extremely bad for Roger, he couldn’t imagine what he was going through, but who could? 

Brian glanced at the clock. 3:05 a.m. He really needed to get to bed. 

“Do you sleep?” He asked Roger, who solemnly nodded in response. Brian signed in relief. “Follow me.” 

He lead Roger into the guest bedroom and showed the boy to the bed. “You can sleep here. We’ll talk more in the morning.” 

Roger didn’t seem to understand much, but nodded anyway before climbing into the bed with his feet at the top and head at the bottom, the top half of his body completely under the covers. 

Brian was relieved he was complying. He had no idea what else to do than to just go to bed and deal with it tomorrow. 

“Alright. Goodnight?” Brian offered, slowly backing out of the room. When he didn’t get any response, he shrugged and left completely back to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Laying down, he stared at the dark ceiling in complete amazement. What is happening? What the hell? There is an alien asleep in the room next to him. What. The. Hell. He is aware that this is crazy, batshit insane even, but for some odd reason he is eerily calm. Like this is an everyday thing. And he can’t explain just why. He pondered for another moment, until his head began to ache. He heard faint snores though the wall beside him. The rain had let up to a faint shower on the roof. 

Finally, his eyes slipped closed and he got some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit more information from roger!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so please cut me some slack as you read! Much appreciated <3 
> 
> Also, this is kinda short, so I’m sorry. I’m at a loss for ideas :(

Brian had a dead house plant. 

It sat on a stool in his kitchen. He had tried the best he could to keep it alive, but all of his efforts failed and in the end he had a dead plant. Dead as in completely dried up, shriveled and deceased. 

So needless to say, he was very confused when he woke up to find Roger perched on the stool holding an alive and healthy plant. 

“Um, good morning.” He said, giving the being a questioning look before sitting at the table. Today he planned to talk to Roger about why he’s here and learn more about what is happening. Oh, and also ask him how he brought his long dead plant back to life. 

Roger didn’t respond, which caused Brian to assume that he didn’t understand him. If Roger didn’t understand the majority of English, the whole “talking this out” was going to be a lot harder than he would like it to be. 

Brian resorted to using the least amount of words possible. “How?” He pointed to the plant. Roger smiled. 

“Powers. Can show more.” He expressed, hopping down from the stool and shuffling over to stand directly in front of Brian. Without warning, he grabbed both sides of Brian’s face and placed their foreheads together, staring into his eyes deeply. 

Brian got lost immediately. It was as if his mind had been taken over. Any and all worries had vanished, all he could think about was the boy in front of him: his pretty eyes, nice hair, cute face — 

then Roger let go, sending Brian back to reality. 

“What did you do?!” Brain questioned, dazed and afraid. Roger grinned, and Brian absolutely did not blush. 

“I obtained information about your language through telepathy.” He answered smoothly with no mispronunciation in a small, rough voice. Brian gasped. 

“Oh my God! That’s fascinating! Can you tell me more about you?” Brian exclaimed, jumping up from the table and startling the alien. He calmed himself down, “I mean, if you want to.” 

“It is okay. I will tell you all I know. But I must warn you that it is not much. The reason that I am on your planet is because when our colony was on our last expedition, I was left behind. I am scared because I do not know much of your planet or your kind and I am alone. I am sorry.” Roger pouted. Brian felt... well, to be honest Brian didn’t know how he felt. 

He did feel bad for Roger, but he still had a hard time believing that this was happening. He really didn’t know what to do. All he could do was offer support. 

“It’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay that you were left here alone but I don’t mind helping you out. I’m sure that they will be back for you soon. Do you know when that might be?” Brian asked, examining Roger’s face for any clue on what the boy was feeling. 

“I am afraid that they will not return. I do not wish to speak any more of this.” Roger sniffled, turning away from the older man. Brian was frustrated. He wanted to know everything, most importantly how to get Roger back to his home. And now Roger didn’t want to talk about it, and Brian barely had any of his questions answered. 

“Brian, may I ask you a question?” The boy asked, his back still turned. 

“Of course.” Brian smiled. 

“I learned about a ‘hug’ from your mind. It is often used for comfort. May I have one?” Roger muttered quietly so that Brian almost didn’t hear him. He turned around to meet Brian’s eyes. And maybe Brian let out a small coo, and a definite “yes.” 

He wrapped his arms tightly around the being, surprised by the amount of warmth he was giving off. Roger squeezed back just as hard. However, Brian could feel Roger’s shoulders begin to shake, and the front of his shirt was slowly getting wet. Brian hugged him closer. 

Brian made his decision then. He would do whatever he could to protect and help Roger, no matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has work to do, both with and without Roger. 
> 
> Freddie and John and mentioned ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired so I wrote our chapter four!! I’m pretty proud of this chapter, and I’m getting more comfortable with this story. I’m so excited. 
> 
> Next chapter shall feature grocery shopping, or maybe an ice cream date ;)) no spoilers.

msg From: Fred; To: Brian  
Have you died? Where is your article!! We are dying without you brimi !

Brian groaned. In the time he has had Roger, he completely forgot he had a job. And friends. And a life outside of alien rescue. 

Things were going too fast. Not two days ago he lived a normal life, working all day and sleeping at night. Now, he had an alien to look after, which was not easy by any means. 

He glanced at the boy beside him on the couch. He had gotten him to calm down and had somehow convinced him that he did not have to sit on the floor, so here they were. Watching TV normally, like any two friends would. 

Well, if you would consider having to calm down a screaming alien that had never seen a TV before normal. 

He turned to face Roger. “Right. I have a job as a journalist. That means I write papers and articles and such and get paid for doing it. Normally, I work from home so I do not have to leave, which means I will be here with you most of the time. Any time that I have to leave the house for any reason, you will come with me. Understand?” 

“Yes! I will listen to you!” Roger stated proudly. He didn’t really understand what Brian was talking about, but he knew he wanted to make him happy. Brian gave a warm smile. Roger was really growing on Brian, and it hadn’t even been a week. 

msg To: Fred; From: Brian   
Sorry!! Got caught up in something, will work on it now! 

Brian felt like a jerk. He left Freddie and John to hold down the shop on their own and completely forgot about it. In his defense, he did have a new addition in his life that was pretty time consuming, but still, he felt rude. 

“I need to go work now, so if you could sit and watch TV until I am finished that would be stellar. I know you can do it.” Brian said, standing to leave the couch and backing away with his eyes on the alien. When he got no response, he sighed and went to his desk to begin his work. 

——————————-

Brian was nearly halfway through his article when Roger slowly crept into the office, looking guilty. He spoke before Brian got the chance to. 

“Mr. Brian, I hope you will not be mad at me for disturbing your work, but I am ready to consume comestibles now.” 

Brian was confused, to say the least. “Wait, what? How’d you learn those words?” He asked, hitting ‘save’ on his document about 30 times, just to be sure. He certainly didn’t know those words, so how could Roger have known them? 

Roger looked shocked. “Oh, I am sorry! I read your tome of English words instead of watching the scary animation box.” He explained. Brian took a minute to understand what was just said. 

Ah, he read the dictionary instead of watching TV. 

wait. 

He read the dictionary? 

“You mean you read the entire dictionary in,” He checked his watch, “forty minutes?” 

Roger giggled, which may or may not have melted Brian’s heart. “Yes! I learned so many new things! But most importantly, I learned that I am in need of nutrients. Do you posses any gleeds? They are my favorite!” 

Oh... he’s hungry. 

In that moment, all Brian wanted was a gleed to give to Roger. But his suffering bank account could only offer a couple microwave meals and some cold vegetables, plus he had no idea what a gleed was. 

“Sorry, Rog, I’m fresh out of, uh, gleeds. But I will show you to the refrigerator where you can help yourself to whatever you like.” Brian offered, getting up to lead Roger. 

Instead of following behind Brian, Roger grabbed hold of the older man’s hand and latched himself around Brian’s arm. Brian shot him a quizzical look, although he’d never admit that he didn’t mind the position they were in. 

“I read in your large book that cuddling is a way that humans show affection through holding one another. I hope that you do not mind my affection towards you, Mr. Brian. Not only am I showing affection, but I can also share thoughts with you through touch as well. Pay attention.” Roger stated, closing his eyes. Brian waited. 

‘I am desirous for comestibles.’ 

Brian cracked an amazed smile. Roger had just telepathically told him that he’s hungry. He couldn’t believe it. In awe, he pulled Roger all the way in for a hug. Roger giggled and returned the gesture. 

As they ate, (Brian was hungry too, so he made them both a ham sandwich. It took some convincing for Roger to eat because he didn’t know what meat was) Brian thought about Roger, which he had been doing nonstop since he arrived. 

Roger was simply amazing. He was sweet, adorable, good looking, the list goes on. 

Brian felt guilty. He was catching feelings for an alien he barely knew. An alien! Logically, he knew that Roger would have to go back home some day. Selfishly, he didn’t want to give him up. 

He wanted to know everything about Roger. He wanted to have fun with him, take him out, teach him about the world. 

But he wanted him to be happy. Brian knew Roger most likely was not happy here away from home, and that stung. He didn’t want to let him go. 

You see, Brian had always been a lonely man. Don’t get him wrong, he had friends and had gone on a few dates here and there, but nothing ever turned into anything serious. The world always seemed to be against Brian. 

He liked to think that maybe Roger was the universes gift to him. Now that he’s here, he doesn’t feel as lonely. He feels at home. 

He can only hope that Roger feels the same. 

“Done!” Roger yelled, shoving his plate away from him. Brian chuckled. Roger’s mannerisms were very similar to a toddlers in a lot of ways. 

“Okay Rog, I gotta get back to work. Are you going to be alright?” Brian asked. 

“Actually, um, Bri...” he tested his own nickname for the older man, “I was wondering, could I accompany you? I would like to cuddle with you.” Roger smiled the cutest smile Brian has ever seen and... who could say no? 

So here they are now, in Brian’s office, with Roger seated on Brian’s lap. Brian had his arms slung around Roger’s middle so that he could reach his computer, and Roger had his head nestled in the crook of Brian’s neck. 

What? There were no other seats and Roger insisted. Brian is a weak man. 

About an hour later, Brian had sent his article to Freddie with the message:   
Sorry, it is a little rushed! I was a bit distracted today. Bri. 

Now finished with his work, he stood up from the chair with a sleepy Roger clung to him like a koala. 

‘I am drained of energy.’ Roger told Brian telepathically. Brian let out a breathy laugh and a, “me too, honey.” 

Brian took Roger to his own bedroom to allow him to change into new clothes. He turned away as he changed to grant him his privacy. When he turned back around, he nearly sighed out loud. Roger looked absolutely adorable in Brian’s clothes. Brian made a mental note to let Roger shower in the morning so that he could keep good hygiene. 

Now that Roger was in a pair of way too big boxers and a long shirt, Brian picked him back up and carried him to the guest bedroom. 

Just as he was about to lay Roger down in bed, Roger clung on to him as hard as he could. Brian was overcome with fear and dread. The new emotions nearly knocked him to the ground. 

“Woah, woah. What’s wrong?” Brian questioned, running his hands through strands of Roger’s hair. Roger began to sniffle. His eyes had gone gold. 

“I am sorry. I accidentally projected my emotions to you. I was afraid. I do not want to sleep alone.” Roger whispered defeatedly, his eyes slowly returning to their typical blue. 

Brian would have to ask him about that eye thing later. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You can sleep in my bed tonight. It’s totally fine by me, Rog.” Brian reassured, hugging the small boy close. Roger sniffled and smiled, giving an answer telepathically. 

‘Thank you.’ 

As the pair were laying down in Brian’s bed to sleep, Roger grabbed ahold of Brian’s hand one last time that night. Emotions of love and safety fled Brian’s mind. 

‘This time it is not an accident. I am very fond of you, Brian.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, the grocery shopping is in the next chapter. This is kinda just a filler, sorry!!
> 
> I’m not very proud of this one but I will be busy this weekend so I wanted to give you something. Enjoy !

Brian had never been one to believe in soulmates, but laying in bed tangled with Roger in the golden morning light was beginning to change his mind. 

He knows he’s being irrational. He’s only known the boy for two days. But still, he feels as if they have been friends forever and then some. 

It was just something about him. He was so captivating. 

Roger yawned, snuggling closer into Brian’s chest. Brian kissed the top of Roger’s head, gently shoving his shoulder in the hopes to wake him. “Honey, wake up.” 

“Who is honey?” Came the half-awake reply. 

Brian chuckled, “You are. It’s a nickname that people call each other.” He explained. Roger looked up. 

“I want to give you a name like that, Brian.” He said excitedly, beginning to sit up fully. Brian drank in the sight of Roger in his borrowed clothes and messy hair. He looked breathtaking. 

“I will call you...” Roger went over the words he learned in the dictionary yesterday to find a suitable name for Brian. He wanted to call him something sweet, and something that would show Brian that Roger had taken a liking to him. 

You see, Roger liked Brian. He had never had the opportunity to meet someone and be as close as he is with Brian on his home planet, and he is overjoyed that Brian is his first “best friend.” 

He is developing a crush on the man, but he most certainly would not admit that, because he is Roger and he must not forget that he is a mistake and does not deserve love. 

At least, that’s what they told him back home. 

“Babe! I will call you babe.” Roger proclaimed proudly. Brian, for what seemed like the billionth time, was caught off guard. He wondered if Roger knew the significance of that word on Earth. 

He smiled nonetheless. “All right honey. Let’s get ready for the day.” 

———————————

“No! I will not!” Roger protested, crossing his arms firmly across his chest and stomping his foot. This was the first time Brian had ever seen the being show any kind of anger. 

All over asking him to take a shower. 

They were currently standing in the bathroom, and Brian had simply asked, “Do you think you should take a shower?” Which lead to him having to show Roger what a shower was, which lead to Roger angrily declining. 

Apparently, showers didn’t exist on Roger’s planet, because they just didn’t need to shower, Brian guessed. And showers were offensive for some reason or another. He gave it some more thought as Roger glared at him. 

“Okay honey, you don’t have to. But I would like it if you put on some deodorant at least, just in case.” Brian stated, taking out a spare deodorant from his cabinet. Roger’s brow furrowed. Brian explained further, “it’s for body odor, so you don’t smell. It goes under your arms, that’s all.” 

Eventually, Roger agreed. Brian got him dressed in some more of his old clothes that he had outgrown, which fit Roger a lot better. Not perfectly, but definitely better. 

As Brian was about to prepare breakfast, he realized that he was out of pretty much everything and needed to go grocery shopping. While that task was horrible enough on its own, with his new addition it would be even harder. 

Brian sighed and closed the fridge. Roger piped up from the table, “no morning comestibles?” 

“Not yet, Rog. We need to go shopping. Which means we need to go out into public and be around other people. Are you going to be okay with that?” Brian asked. 

Roger became visibly excited. “Oh, yes! I have been wanting to meet more humans but I was afraid to ask! Thank you babe!” 

Brian may be smiling on the outside, but inside a war was raging. On one side, he was still freaking out over ‘babe’ and on the other, he was freaking out over taking Roger out. He was afraid he couldn’t protect him. “No problem honey.” 

Brian was going to make damn sure that Roger is as safe as possible. He hands the boy a pair of sunglasses he had laying on the counter. 

“I’ve noticed your eyes change colors. We can talk more about that in detail later, but now I want you to wear these, it’ll be safer that way. Understand?” 

“Yes! I am so excited to see more of your world!” 

Roger’s excitement melted Brian’s heart. He wanted to make Roger happy for the rest of his life. 

“And when we’re out, we can hold hands. That way we will always be close, and you can tell me something without actually having to say it. Sound good?” Brian asked again. 

“Good!” Roger was bouncing in his seat. 

Brian grabbed his keys and pulled on shoes, giving Roger an old pair he himself never wore anymore. To Brian’s surprise, Roger didn’t know how to tie shoelaces, so Brian did it for him. 

“Alright. Ready?” Brian reached his hand out for Roger to grab. The boy took it without hesitation. 

“Yes!” 

And the walk to Brian’s car began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning — this chapter contains sexual harassment. proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter makes like 0 sense but I tried!!! I have been so busy the last few weeks and I will be for the weeks to come but I am trying my absolute best to write a story that it enjoyable and understandable for you!! 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading and giving feedback. 
> 
> P.S. I’m thinking of making a maylor kinky smut one shot book but :> I don’t know. Is that a good idea or should I fantasize in silence?? If you think I should send me some kinks you’d like to see. There’s barely anything I won’t do y’all I’m a freaque.

Once they were in the car, Roger absolutely could not contain his excitement. He was bouncing, patting his thighs, humming, and just all around wiggling. 

Thankfully, they had cars (or something similar) on Roger’s planet, so he wasn’t apprehensive about the ride over. 

He spent the entire car ride with his nose pressed against the window, taking in every sight he could. 

Brian had a hard time paying attention to the road with the absolute angel of a man beside him. 

Once they had reached the store and parked, Brian turned to Roger who was still fidgeting. Brian gently placed his hand on Roger’s arm to calm him. Their eyes met. 

“Listen honey. If anything goes wrong, please don’t hesitate to tell me.” Brian stated firmly, never breaking eye contact. Roger still could not get rid of his smile. 

‘Yes. Brian, I am so exhilarated.’ 

“I wish I had telepathy too, you know. It’s quite unfair.” Brian responded, sending the blonde boy into a fit of giggles, which was music to his ears. He smiled fondly, “Alright silly, let’s go.” 

Once they had entered the store (hand in hand, Roger with sunglasses on, of course) the alien let out a puff of air. He sent Brian a telepathic message. 

‘This is a loud and bright place.’ 

Brian responded by squeezing his hand just a little harder and pulling him just a little closer. He wanted to make this quick so Roger could be as comfortable as possible. 

Feelings of anxiety started to drift into Brian, which were obviously coming from Roger. Brian walked them to a secluded corner of the store. 

“Rog, are you okay?” He brought his hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the blonde’s knuckles. 

Roger hesitated to answer. “I do not wish to stay here any longer.” 

For a split second, Brian’s heart dropped to his stomach. He thought that Roger meant that he wanted to leave Earth and go home. He had to reassure himself that no, that wasn’t it, he just wanted to leave the store. 

“Honey, I’m so sorry but I need to pick up a few things and then as soon as I’m done we can leave, I promise.” Brian held firmly onto Roger’s hands. Roger nodded apprehensively. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Brian was almost halfway done and Roger was beginning to get restless. He could not stand still, kept prying himself away from Brian to grab something off a shelf, and was overall being a little nuisance. 

Brian had gotten annoyed. He wasn’t angry at Roger, that wasn’t it at all. He was just under a lot of stress with his job that he keeps slacking on, having an alien to take care of, and trying to keep food on his table. He had a very short fuse at the moment. 

But then again, so did Roger. 

“Roger, please calm down a bit.” 

“No! I will do what I please.” The younger man stomped his foot, crossed his arms and turned his back on Brian. Brian finally hit his breaking point. 

“Fine. I am going to finish the rest of this shopping with or without you. Just stay close to me. Don’t wander more than two aisles away, do you understand?” He stated coldly. Roger huffed again and nodded. Brian rolled his eyes and began to push his cart away, with Roger trailing behind. 

Of course, Roger wandered away. There he was now, two aisles away from Brian (he would still listen to his orders) reading the labels on the shelves in front of him. He had taken his sunglasses off and shoved them into his pocket as a form of protest. 

“Damn, aren’t you a pretty one.” A strange voice that Roger was unfamiliar with sounded behind him. He turned around to be met with the sight of an older man, maybe in his forties. Roger gave the man a smile, because he didn’t want to be rude. He didn’t understand what was said, so he simply responded, “what do you mean?” 

The man was patient. He had expected Roger to be a typical dumb blonde. 

“I mean I’d like to get my hands in your pants, baby.” He began moving closer towards Roger, pinning him to the shelves. 

Roger was scared. He wanted Brian. He knew what sex was, but on his planet it was never expressed as publicly as this man was expressing it. It was always to be a private activity between you and the one you love, not some stranger in the middle of a grocery store. 

“No,” he whined, trying to shimmy his way out from under the man, who only growled and shoved him harder. 

“You don’t say no to me, got it? You’ll do whatever I say —“ 

“Excuse me?” 

Roger nearly cheered. Brian had come to save him. Despite the situation, Roger smiled brightly towards Brian. 

Brian was seeing red. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He seethed through gritted teeth. The man smirked back at him. 

“Oh, is this your bitch? He tried to make a move on me, so I’m just repaying the favor.” 

As-fucking-if. 

“I am going to give you five seconds to get the fuck away from him before I make sure that the only way you’ll be leaving this store is on a stretcher.” Brian took slow steps towards the man. His voice was so deep, so cold that it shook the man’s bones. He began to back away, but not without a few choice words thrown their way. 

Brian turned to Roger. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh God, did he touch you?” 

Roger shook his head quickly. “No. I am okay. Thank you Brian.” He gave the taller man a long hug. Brian held him tightly. He blamed himself for what had happened to Roger. 

All Brian could think of as they checked out was that he could have prevented that from happening in the first place if he hadn’t have told Roger he could wander away. He felt terrible. 

He stayed silent on the walk back to the car, holding Roger’s hand tightly and listening to the blond hum happily despite what had happened. 

Once they were seated in the car, Brian didn’t move to turn it on. 

“Brian? Why aren’t we moving yet?” Roger asked sweetly. 

Brian turned to look him in the eyes. He thought, oh how he thought. He could ruin everything by doing what he wanted to right now. The risk of it was looming in the air like smoke. He began to lean forwards. 

Roger began to feel it too. He may not understand a lot, but he understood this. He let his eyes drop down to Brian’s lips as he slowly began to lean in. Both men could not fathom what was happening. They had both wanted it, but they had no idea how bad. 

Finally, finally their lips met. It was not rough or needy. It was not sensual. It was perfect. It was soft, it was passionate and it filled them with warmth. 

Brian’s hand shot up to Roger’s cheek, who let his hand rest on top of the older man’s. Their lips continued to work against each other, every move meaning the world to both of them. 

‘Thank you.’ Roger projected as he smiled into the kiss. Brian grinned, resting his forehead against Roger’s. His eyes were the brightest blue Brian had ever seen. 

“No, honey. Thank you. You are truly a gift from the universe. You are Heaven’s sweetest angel. Let’s get you home safe now.” He replied softly, pulling away to start the drive back. Their hands did not part for the entire trip home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot & heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I SUCK AT UPDATING!! Like is so hectic and I’ve had 0 time to write, which explains why this is short and poorly written. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing anything even remotely intimate, so I apologize for the awkwardness. 
> 
> Also also, I barely read this over so if there’s typos and if it doesn’t make any sense whatsoever, that is why. I’ll try and make it better in chapters to come !

A rare event occurred the next morning. 

Roger woke up before Brian. 

He had been sleeping soundly on Brian’s chest when a particularly loud snore came from the older man, successfully waking the alien. 

So here Roger was now, gazing up at Brian from his place on the man’s chest. 

As much as Roger enjoyed the view, he was lonely, so the only logical thing to do would be to wake Brian. 

He sat up and stretched before looking down to his human companion, ready to wake him up. 

However, he didn’t know how. Roger had no experience with waking a human. He decided to try and communicate. 

“Brian! Wake!” 

No response. 

He resorted to poking Brian. He rhythmically jabbed Brian’s forehead, which only earned him a groan and a roll over. Roger pouted. He needed to bring out the big guns. 

Let it be said that Roger is mischievous. So much so that his next move was to physically flip Brian onto his back, straddle his hips and press his lips firmly against the older man’s. 

Brian was still for a moment before he began to respond. Roger felt him let out a heavy breath before he moved his lips against the alien’s. 

Once Roger knew Brian was awake, he pulled away. Brian groaned. “Why?” He asked pitifully. Roger gave him a puzzled look. 

“I thought those moments of affection were meant to be short?” Roger tilted his head. 

“No, honey, they can be as long as you want them to be. You could even use tongue if you’d like.” Brian knew he was being a bit straightforward, but what could he say? How else would someone react when a beautiful man woke them up with a kiss? 

Roger gasped, “tongue?” 

Brian was more than willing to demonstrate. “May I show you?” 

Roger hesitated before nodding, bravely leaning into Brian’s lips first. Roger was always keen on making the first move. Brian guessed it was a kind of instinctual thing. 

Brian quickly took lead of the kiss, leaning up ever so slightly and softly pushing Roger backwards. He rubbed his hands over Roger’s hips and up his sides as he softly, softly licked at Roger’s bottom lip. 

Roger gasped gently, allowing Brian just enough access into his mouth. He caught on quickly, moving his tongue to match Brian’s movements. They continued to make out for what felt like years, but was hardly even a minute. 

Brian kept rubbing his hands over Roger’s sides, occasionally running up to his shoulders and through his hair, causing the alien to whine quietly into Brian’s mouth. 

Roger was on cloud nine. This was how it was supposed to be. Intimacy with someone you felt affection for very deeply in a private setting, not intimacy with a mean stranger in a store. He was in complete bliss.

It was everything Brian had wanted. In the morning light, with Roger in his clothes yet again (they’d have to go shopping for clothes of his own), warm and safe in their bed. 

It was slow and sweet and dare he say it, sensual. 

Regretfully, Brian pulled away to look for a reaction from the small blonde. 

And, with no surprise, what he saw shocked him to the core. 

Roger was breathing heavily, chest moving noticeably up and down, up and down. His eyes were glowing like lightbulbs, half-lidded and cascading golden light over the boys cheeks. He seemed to have an entire aura of glowing light around him. He was slightly trembling. 

“Rog? Are you oka—“ Brian wasn’t able to get the question out before Roger had attached himself to his lips again, tongue immediately prodding for entrance. The alien projected a demanding message to Brian in a whiny, shaky voice:

‘Brian, you have made me aroused. You must help me, now.’ 

Oh. 

“Wait, honey slow down.” Brian pushed himself away. Roger’s glow dimmed as he frowned, he thought Brian had wanted this. Don’t get Roger wrong, he knew that they were not going to have sex. Sex was sacred to the alien and was meant to be an activity done when both people expressed their love for one another in an affectionate and meaningful way. All Roger was looking for now was to make out for a long, long time, because that was how he knew arousal was settled in a way that wasn’t sex. 

But Brian didn’t know that that was the way things worked where Roger was from. Brian totally thought that Roger wanted to have sex right then.

“You do not want to do this?” Roger asked, wringing his hands and looking down. 

“No! I mean— no, I want to. But I need to make sure you know what you’re doing and that you’re not just acting on instincts or whatever, you know? I want to talk about what intimacy is like on your planet and how it differs to intimacy here. I want you to be sure.” Brian explained, reaching out to brush strands of hair out of the boys face. 

Roger thought that Brian was the most considerate human on planet Earth. He had never experienced such kindness towards him on his home planet. Everyone there just seemed to take what they wanted from him. He grinned warmly, cupping Brian’s face and placing a quick peck on the man’s lips. His glow had vanished completely. “Yes. Thank you.” 

“Okay, sweetheart. We can talk about it later today after I’ve finished my—“ 

BANG BANG BANG. 

“Brian May! Open this door right this instant! You have a lot of explaining to do!” 

Roger jumped up from the bed with a shriek, bolting into the connected bathroom and slamming the door. Brian jumped up too, wide-eyed and alert and fumbling for clothes. 

“Coming, Fred!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS IN SCHOOL SO IT ISNT THAT GOOD!!!   
> I just really wanted to continue the story to those who read it, didn’t want to leave anyone hanging.   
> I didn’t really proofread, I’m sorry, but I tried.   
> Also, if I don’t update again for a little while, don’t hate me. I’m trying y’all.

When Brian opened the door, Freddie was still pounding away and almost punched Brian square in the chest. 

Freddie stood with his hands on his hips, shoulders back and feet set apart. John stood behind his boyfriend looking unimpressed as usual. 

“Hello.” Brian said, hating how suspicious he sounded. He was hiding an alien in his bathroom, and his two best friends had no idea, which is how he’d like to keep it. 

He hesitantly let the couple in, guiding them to the living room couch. “Tea, anyone?” 

Freddie had calmed himself, striding forward ahead of the two and sitting in his spot on the couch. 

“No thank you, darling. We’re here to talk about you.” Freddie said, laying back and making himself comfortable. John was sat happily beside him, leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder contently. 

“Ah,” Brian began uncertainly, slowly lowering himself onto the couch across from the couple. “About?” 

“Work.” John sighed. This conversation should not be as awkward and stale as it is. 

Brian decided to get it out and over with, he knows he’s been slacking, “Look, I’m sorry. I really, really, am. I just—my life has turned upside down and everything has been so hectic and I, I haven’t had the time...” He tried to explain. Freddie and John waited patiently on their frantic friend. 

He searched for any excuse he could possibly use so that he could get around introducing the pair in front of him to Roger, but he came up blank. 

He quickly glanced over to his shut bedroom door, immediately noticing shadows moving at the bottom where the light was barely shining through. 

Roger. 

Unfortunately, Freddie followed Brian’s gaze and caught sight of the movement. It took him a minute, but soon his face grew into a large grin and it clicked. 

“Brian, do you have someone in your bedroom?” He asked suggestively while John let out an “ooo” noise beside him. What was this, middle school? 

Shit. 

“Uh—no. I don’t. Um, I don’t know what that is.” he tried desperately to lie his way through it, begging that his friends would drop it and move on. 

But of course, they didn’t. That was just who they were. Getting on Brian’s nerves was hardwired into their DNA. 

“Oh, come off it, Brian. This explains it all! You’ve been caught up with some lucky lad, is that right?” Freddie smirked, moving to stand, presumably to go and open the door to Brian’s room and expose Roger. 

Brian jumped up, shoving Freddie’s shoulders down so that he was sitting now on John’s lap. “What the hell, darling?”

Brian decided to just get it all on the table, no matter if he sounded crazy and no matter if his friends deemed him insane and left him forever. 

“I need to talk to you both. I have a lot of explaining to do.”

“No shit.”

“Freddie.”

“Sorry, go on, dear.” 

“You’re right. Obviously I have someone here. His name is Roger and...” Brian trailed off, unsure and scared. “He’s an alien.” 

There was silence as the couple before Brian raised their eyebrows before bursting into laughter. 

“Oh boy, Brian, are you okay? An alien? I knew you liked space, but this? What are you thinking?” John laughed. Freddie was nearly doubling over with laughter. Brian groaned. Poor Roger probably had no idea what was happening right now, he was probably scared to death. 

“I can show you. Just shut up and don’t scare him, okay? Treat him well, be gentle or else.” Brian said sternly enough to snap the boys out of their hysterics, but not enough to stop their chuckling. “Give me a second.” 

Brian crossed the way to his bedroom in three large steps, opening the door and slipping in as quickly as he could before shutting it behind him quickly. 

He looked around before spotting Roger in the corner, looking at him scared. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was only Brian. 

“Brian,” he whispered loudly, quickly walking over to the older man and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug. “What is happening?” 

Brian held him close for a moment before gently pushing him back and holding him by the shoulders to look into his eyes. “Listen, honey. My friends are here, and they want to meet you. They are nice, I promise you. They can be a little loud, but they mean well. I have already told them that you’re... not from here. Now I thought that we could show them. Could you show them?” 

‘Brian, I am scared.’ Roger said telepathically, pouting up at Brian with almost golden eyes. Brian had still neglected to ask him about that. 

“Shh, it’s okay. They’re like me, yeah? They’re friends.” Brian explained further. Roger thought in silence. 

Roger was very, very scared. What if these people are like that man in the store? What if they do not like him? 

But, then again, what if they do? What if he gains new earthly friends? 

Roger thought that as long as he had Brian by his side, he will be okay. He nodded slowly, eyes blue again.

“Okay, Brian. I will go.” 

Brian sighed in relief and engulfed the boy in his arms again. “Thank you, baby. You’ll be okay, I promise.” 

He took Roger’s small hand and lead him out of the room. Freddie was now seated beside John, quietly conversing with him while he played with John’s fingers. His attention was grabbed by the sound of the bedroom door slowly opening. 

Brian came out first, pulling Roger behind him. 

“Well, hello there.” Freddie smirked at the attractive blonde behind Brian. Brian shot daggers at him. 

“Hi.” Roger replied in his tiny, rough voice. John cooed. 

“Brian, he’s absolutely adorable. He doesn’t look like an alien.” Freddie blurted. John elbowed him in the side. 

Brian ignored the idiots and turned to Roger. “Can we show them, baby?” He asked quietly, holding Roger’s cheeks. Roger nodded. He was still scared, but the two humans on the couch didn’t look as malicious as he had imagined. 

Roger pulled away from Brian and walked over to the couple. “May I please hold your hands?” He asked timidly, holding out both his hands to the men. 

They shared a look before taking Roger’s hands, looking at the small boy with curiosity. 

‘Hello.’

Both men jolted backwards, scaring Roger and sending him running behind Brian. Brian immediately wrapped an arm behind himself so that he could be touching the alien in some way. 

“What in God’s name was that?!” Freddie exclaimed, looking at Brian in awe. John mirrored his expression. 

“Calm down, you’re scaring him!” Brian scolded, pulling Roger into his side. Roger stuck close to his back, nuzzling there. He explained further, “I told you! Alien! He can speak telepathically through touch.” 

“Okay. I believe it.” John said, nodding slowly and rubbing a hand up and down Freddie’s back to soothe him. Brian was surprised. 

Freddie wasn’t sure what to think, however, he believed it too. He thought Roger was interesting, fun and not to mention attractive, and that they would have many adventures. “I believe it too.” 

He also thought that Brian was hopelessly in love, but he’d keep that to himself. 

“You do?” 

“Yes. I mean, we just got the proof. So now you really have some explaining to do.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES this is a really small filler chapter. It’s been a while and I know it’s rusty, it’s really hard to get back into a story please have mercy. I don’t know when I’ll update next, honestly God probably doesn’t even know. 
> 
> tldr; this sucks and it’s short and I’m struggling. I’m sorry y’all. I wrote this really fast. There’s plot holes. I’m a mess.

“Right,” Brian began, feeling Roger wrap himself around his arm and snuggle into his shoulder. John smiled fondly, nodding for Brian to continue. 

“One night, not too long ago, I was nearly asleep when I heard noises in my kitchen. I thought someone had broken in, so I went to see and found Roger. Now obviously, I told him to get out and all that, and then it became glaringly apparent that he wasn’t from Earth. He explained, sort of, that he’d been left behind and I’ve decided I’m going to help him.” Brian explained. 

“That’s it?” Freddie quipped, eyebrow raised, ready to raise hell as usual. 

“Yes,” Brian defensively pulled Roger closer, squeezing him just a bit tighter. Roger nodded quickly. 

“So that explains why you haven’t been writing or even responding to messages. You’ve been quite... busy.” Freddie added, leaning back. Brian nodded. John cleared his throat. 

“Well then, we’d better help too, right Fred?” John turned to Freddie. 

“Help! Darling, we have jobs! This is a huge thing to help with! I said I believe him, isn’t that enough?” Freddie exclaimed, making Roger jump. 

“Freddie, sweetheart, we’re journalists. I think we’ll be okay. We’ll write a few quick articles to hold us over, then take a while off. We can afford it. They need us.” John attempted to reassure Freddie, rubbing his shoulder. 

Freddie was silent for a good deal of time as the other three watched him with anticipation. Finally, he spoke:

“We’d better get to writing, then.” 

Brian sighed, thankful, while John clapped Fred on the back, quietly cheering. “That’s the spirit.” 

Roger grinned as big as he could, grateful to finally have friends who were kind to him and wanted to help him. However, he had a small feeling in his gut, just an inkling of a feeling that he didn’t want help. He didn’t want to leave. 

He couldn’t help but feel guilty that these people were helping him when he didn’t fully want it. He couldn’t bring himself to tell them that he didn’t want to leave, afraid of what their reactions would be. Especially Brian. 

Roger thought Brian probably wanted Roger out of his hair. He probably saw him as annoying and a nuisance. 

Roger was deep in thought when he was snapped out of it by a large hand flying back and forth in front of his face. 

“Yes?” He asked quietly. 

“You zoned out for a minute. Are you okay?” It was Brian, caring as ever. 

Roger hesitated, which didn’t help his cause, then answered, “I am okay, thank you.” 

Brian smiled at him and hugged him once more. Roger sighed and leaned into him. 

This was going to be a long journey.


End file.
